


A JiHan Christmas

by annikajlee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: All members of Seventeen mention here, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annikajlee/pseuds/annikajlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jeonghan wants to spend the whole night until Christmas Eve with Jisoo but looks like Jisoo is avoiding him. What could be Jisoo’s reason?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A JiHan Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Kyaaa! At first, this was just an imagine but my JiHan feels just can’t so I just decided to make it into a fanfic. I know it’s too late to write a Christmas fic haha (I’m a lazy person XD) ^^. I don’t expect this to be good. Anyways~ here it is! -^- sorry if there are mistakes ahead. Feedbacks are highly appreciated.

The gang went to a café nearby because they decided to celebrate an early Christmas party so that they still have time for themselves and for their family.

Jeonghan wished that this ends early so that he can drag Jisoo along to the park and spend the whole night together. Just the two of them, holding each other’s hands, keeping each other for warm and slowly, moving into each other’s space, leaning into each other for a kiss while snow fall on from the sky. Ever since he met Jisoo, that’s been his dream, being kissed in the first snow with the person he loves the most. He continued daydreaming and unknowingly said aloud “When’s the first snow?” and someone spoke, “It’s tonight.” Jeonghan hearing the voice, it’s familiar, turning to his side. It was Jisoo! Seeing Jisoo’s gentle smile made his heart flutter. “A-Ah o-okay. Thanks” Jeonghan said stuttering. He mentally face palm himself because he was a stuttering mess in front of his best friend and at the same time, his secret love. He never told it to anyone that he likes or probably love Jisoo.

 

Well, it might be obvious to the others since he is always showy towards his feelings for Jisoo but Jisoo is so oblivious to his feelings. Well, maybe Jisoo knows for sure Jeonghan’s feelings but maybe he just pretends to be oblivious?

* * *

When they entered the café, they ordered ad they settled down after that. After eating, Soonyoung planned a game. “What kind of game hyung?” Chan said curiously. Soonyoung kind of smirked at Chan. Little Chan gulped. “It’s by pair.” Soonyoung said and continued “In this game, we use strawberries like a pepero game but don’t eat it. In this we just put it on our lips, while dancing… ah like waltz! And we must not let it fall. If it falls, then you’re out! The winners will get a prize and its dessert! My treat!” Some members protested and some agreed which Jeonghan was in. “Well there are a lot who agreed so, I’ll pair you up!” Soonyoung said. “Jihoon will be paired with Chan. Jisoo hyung with Jeonghan hyung. Hansol with Seungkwan…” Soonyoung announced the members with their partner. Jihoon groaned saying “Why am I paired with Chan?” “Do you want to be paired with Mingyu?” Soonyoung raised his eyebrow. “Eh… Okay. Chan! Come here!” Jihoon screamed. The pairs team up and Soonyoung gave them the strawberries. “Put them on your lips and we’ll start!” Soonyoung said getting his phone and connecting it to a bluetooth speaker. “Let’s start” Soonyoung said enthusiastically.

* * *

Jeonghan excitedly put the strawberry on his lips and looks at Jisoo. “Jihoo co hee” Jeonghan said with the strawberry on his lips. “What? Jeonghan I don’t understand what you’re saying” Jisoo said while laughing. Jeonghan leaning into Jisoo and their face inches away from each other. Jeonghan notices Jisoo’s pink cheek and Jisoo is moving back little by little everytime Jeonghan leans in. Jeonghan frowned and getting the strawberry from his mouth. “Aren’t we gonna start? Look at the others. They’re already beginning.” Jeonghan said while pouting and continued “I wanna win Jisoo~” “Ah… Yeah let’s start…” Jisoo said. Jeonghan smiled and put the strawberry back on his lips. They both lean in, Jisoo’s hands on Jeonghan’s waist while Jeonghan’s arms on Jisoo’s neck so they’re really close. Jeonghan feels like he’s on cloud9. He doesn’t want this to end.

* * *

“Oh! Too bad. Hansol and Seungkwan are out! Oh and Junhui and Minghao too.” Soonyoung said while looking at the others. “Jihoon and Chan and Jisoo hyung and Jeonghan hyung are left standing! Who will win? Haha” Soonyoung announced. Jeonghan, feeling the pressure and his heart beating loudly that it might be heard by Jisoo. Jeonghan clumsily moves down a bit to adjust the strawberry on their lips but the strawberry fell resulting into a kiss. Jisoo had his eyes wide like saucers. Jeonghan too. He didn’t expect this to happen. Seungkwan with his sly eyes noticed them. “Oh look at Jeonghan and Jisoo hyung! They’re kissing!” The others look at them. Jisoo pushed Jeonghan away and he goes back to sit down. “So this concludes that Jihoon and Chan are the winners!” Soonyoung smirked at Jeonghan. Jeonghan still standing, frozen on his place. He can’t believe he kissed Jisoo. He smiled from ear to ear. He feels like he’s the happiest person in the world.

 

“Let’s go Chan! Let hyung buy you your favourite dessert!” Soonyoung grab the maknae and goes to the counter. “Oh Jihoon you come with us” Soonyoung grabbed Jihoon by the shoulder. “Minghao! Junhui! Come with us. I’ll buy you some” Soonyoung said.

* * *

Jeonghan and Jisoo sat across each other. Seungkwan notices the awkward atmosphere. Seungkwan planned something with Seokmin, Hansol, Seungcheol, Wonwoo and Mingyu. They borrowed a dress that is displayed on the café. They looked at each other and they smirked. “This is gonna be fun!” Mingyu said while smiling, his pearly whites seen.

* * *

Mingyu got the makeup and hair chalks. Seokmin got the dress. Seungkwan and Hansol got the chair and they went to a dressing room to prepare everything. Wonwoo and Seungcheol asked Jeonghan to come with them. Jeonghan agreed unknowingly. So Jisoo is left. Jisoo noticed that everyone’s gone.

* * *

In the dressing room… They blindfolded Jeonghan.

Wonwoo guided Jeonghan to sit on the chair. “Um… What is this for Seungcheol? Seungcheol? Wonwoo?” Jeonghan said nervously. _“What kind of prank is this?”_ Jeonghan thought. Jeonghan feels a pair of hands or even more taking off his clothes. “What the hell is going on?!! Wonwoo?!! Seungcheol??” Jeonghan screamed. _“What’s fucking going on?”_ Jeonghan thought. Jeonghan feels something leathery replacing his soft clothes. Jeonghan feels the leather on his skin. He feels every piece of it. _“It’s a dress?!?! What the?!”_ Jeonghan thought. The blindfold was taken off of him. Jeonghan’s eyes adjusted to the light of the room. He looked at the other’s faces and he notices that Mingyu already chalked his hair and Mingyu’s holding a makeup kit. “Um… What are you gonna do Mingyu?” “Oh you’ll see hyung!” Mingyu said applying makeup oh Jeonghan’s face. Jeonghan frowns. “What is this? Really?” Jeonghan said. “Just wait hyung” Seungkwan smirked.

* * *

Jisoo is alone. He wonders where the others are. When he was about to stand up, Soonyoung, Chan, Jihoon, Minghao and Junhui finally came back. “Sorry hyung we took so long ordering because of Chan. He can’t decide to get a fudge brownie or an ice cream but they have a dessert that’s a combination of both.” Soonyoung said laughing. “Um… where are the others?” Jihoon said examining the room. Jisoo just shrugged and said “I don’t know but they drag Jeonghan somewhere.” “Something’s up” Junhui said humming quietly.

 

 

“Tada!!! We brought with us, Harley Jeonghan!” Seungkwan shouted making the others look and covering Chan’s eyes. Jisoo is eyeing at Jeonghan from head to toe. Jeonghan’s wearing a [dress](http://images5.alphacoders.com/493/493917.jpg) and he had his make up on like he did last Halloween. Jisoo thinks Jeonghan is gorgeous in whatever he wears but Jeonghan in a dress? Who wouldn’t think Jeonghan is the most gorgeous person ever?

* * *

Jeonghan blushed, feeling Jisoo’s eyes on him. Seungkwan pushed him next to Jisoo. Jeonghan noticed that Jisoo widen his eyes. _“I think he’s disgusted.”_ Jeonghan thought. Jisoo moves away from Jeonghan. _“Ah he’s avoiding me.”_ He thought again. Jeonghan saddens at the thought. While Jeonghan was standing up to go get water, Seungkwan was playing with the others, Jeonghan was going back to his sit, when Seungkwan accidentally knocked over Jeonghan causing the glass of water to land on Jisoo’s lap… Jeonghan quickly got up to get a towel, he kneeled in front of Jisoo and wiping the damp on Jisoo’s trousers. He’s so focused on wiping. He didn’t hear Jisoo calling his name. “Jeonghan!” Jisoo said a bit louder causing Jeonghan to look up at Jisoo. Looking at the situation, it’s so weird. Jeonghan is still wearing the dress, kneeling in front of Jisoo. Everything is so weird. Jeonghan just realized it. “I’m sorry…” Jeonghan said softly. Jisoo got up and goes to the comfort room.

 

The whole gang had fun taking pictures, playing games and the such but not for Jeonghan. Yeah he had fun with the others but he is sad. He made both him and Jisoo in a very awkward situation (in his opinion). He mentally face palmed himself a lot os times. He wants to cry. He just want to go home and go to sleep cause he knows his dream will never happen at this rate.

* * *

The members went, going back to their families. Jeonghan doesn’t want to go yet so he decided to take a walk to where his feet can take him. He went to a park, he expects the park to be filled with couples or families but there wasn’t that many people. Jeonghan sighed. He wanted to be with Jisoo but he think it would be really awkward just the both of them. Jeonghan sighed deeply, He decided to sit on a bench. He sighed deeply again. He didn’t notice a figure came and sat next to him. “Hey…” the figure next to him said. Jeonghan didn’t hear a thing, too focused on his sadness. “Hey Jeonghan-ah…” The figure said a bit louder this time. Jeonghan turned to the person next to him. It’s Jisoo! Jeonghan widen his eyes, “O-Oh hey Jisoo…” he said in a small voice. They sat together in silence. It lasted for a couple of minutes. For Jeonghan, the silence is unbearable so he spoke up. “Um… Jisoo… ah never mind.” He said shaking his head. “Jeonghan you can tell me.” Jisoo said softly. Jeonghan bit his lips, hesitating a bit and said “Are you avoiding me?” Jisoo look at his direction. Jeonghan noticed the Jisoo gulp. “Um…” that was the only sound that came from Jisoo’s mouth. Jeonghan repeated his question. “Are you avoiding me? Yes or no?” “Ah… yes? I guess…” “And why are you avoiding me?” There was silence again between them. Jeonghan sighed and stood up to walk away but Jisoo grab his arm. Jisoo looked at Jeonghan in the eye, “I… I was flustered okay? Because you were really pretty wearing a dress and… and it was shocking. I’m sorry for avoiding you.” He said looking away. Jeonghan looks at Jisoo’s face and noticed a pink tint on his cheeks. Jeonghan smiled, his ear is red, because of the cold weather and because of Jisoo.

And suddenly snow finally showered over them. Jeongha’s eyes twinkle looking at the sky. Jisoo finds it cute how Jeonghan’s eyes twinkle in amusement. Jisoo smiled and goes closer to Jeonghan and hold his hands. Jeonghan noticed and asked “What are you doing Jisoo?” a bit shocked but he’s smiling. “I’ve been wanting to do this ever since…” Jisoo cupped Jeonghan’s face and slowly, carefully leaning into Jeonghan’s space, leaning for a kiss. Jeonghan was to shock to register every single thing that’s happening. His dream came true, he’s so happy, he can’t even.

Jisoo pulled out and he notices that Jeonghan’s cheeks are in a very deep shade of red. Jisoo smiled at Jeonghan. “D-Do you know that it’s been my dream to get kiss by you under the first snow?” Jeonghan said looking away since he feels his face burning up. “Oh really? I’m happy that I made your dream came true.” Jisoo said softly with a laugh.

 

They held each other’s hand and walked out the almost empty park. Jeonghan remembered something. “Why did you come here? I thought you were with the others.” Jeonghan said while looking at Jisoo. “Oh I followed you here.” Jisoo chuckled. “Ah~ wait… Isn’t that stalking?” Jeonghan said jokingly while raising his eyebrow. “Pfft! No it isn’t.” Jisoo chuckled again. “It is!” Jeonghan said while poking Jisoo’s side. “No it isn’t!” Jisoo pouted. Jeonghan lean in to peck Jisoo’s lips. “It’s okay Jisoo. You’re MY stalker even if you deny it.” Jeonghan said putting more emphasis on the word “MY”, while locking his arms with Jisoo’s arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry I’m asking this myself too. What is this? XD I’m sorry if it’s rushed. Sorry for the crappy snow scene. Feedbacks are highly appreciated.


End file.
